Cine
by LadyVega
Summary: Que pasa cuando llevas a Draco al cine


Cine

Bueno, ya sabéis que nada de esto es mío. Yo solo he tomado prestados los personajes.

* * *

Mirabas aburrido el periódico, no tenías muchas ganas de leer, simplemente pasabas las páginas observando las fotos, como los niños pequeños y sus cuentos.

Ahora estabas en la sección de noticias muggles y te llama la atención la cartelera de un cine pequeño de Londres. Sonríes, hay un "pelúcula" que te gusta y te acuerdas de ella. Fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijiste que te gustaba de los muggles, descubriendo una cierta similitud en vuestros gustos.

Hace tiempo que no la ves, pero también es cierto que le prometiste invitarla al cine, y esta es una oportunidad que puede que no se vuelva a dar. Además, según el periódico, la "pelúcula" tiene escenas inéditas nunca antes vistas, lo que hará la oferta mas tentadora.

Le mandas un búho, y a lo largo de la mañana te llega la respuesta afirmativamente. Por lo que sólo debes concretar el día y la hora. y voilá.

Acabas de llegar y para variar llegas antes de tiempo. Echas un vistazo a la gente (todos muggles) que se encuentra a tú al rededor. De repente descubres unas increíbles piernas, con un magnífico trasero. Tan ensimismado estás con ese espectáculo, que no te das cuentas que las piernas se han girado y caminan. Lo mejor, hacia tu dirección.

Oyes un risa y " _Hola, Draco, estoy aquí_ ", por lo que lentamente despegas los ojos de la zona baja y te vas recreando mientras levantas la vista hasta el rostro, sonriendo al verlo. Saludas, como buen caballero, y preguntas si lleva mucho tiempo esperando. Ella sonríe ligeramente sonrojada, por lo que sabes que sí, que lleva un rato esperando.

Ya estáis dentro e incluso sentados, eso sí, después de "discutir" por quién pagaba las entradas y por elegir los asientos. Al final estáis sentados al fondo de la sala y en los asientos centrados (en lo único que estabais de acuerdo). Una vez sentados y mirando el reloj, te alegras de que ninguno quisiera algo de comer.

Se atenúan las luces, comienzan los trailers. De reojo observas a Ginny. Está absorta mirando la revista que regalaban en la entrada, por lo que tienes vía libre para mirarla bien. Lleva una falda, no muy corta, pero te permite ver sus increíbles piernas y muslos y su trasero (no nos olvidemos de él) cuando estaba de pie. Y ya ni hablemos de la zona superior, esa increíble delantera. Llevaba una camisa con una apertura suficientemente provocativa, pero no basta para que pareciera una fulana. Te inclinas un poco hacia delante y descubres que entre sus rizos rojos y la apertura hay unos encajes negros que cubren sus senos. Miras al frente, te recuerdas que estás en un sitio público y no es plan de dar la nota… aún.

Se apagan las luces, así que decides acomodarte en el asiento, así que decides acomodarte en el asiento, mientras notas como Ginny, recoge la revista y la deja en el asiento continúo junto al abrigo y el bolso.

La película (no "pelúcula", como le ha hecho ver Ginny) está bien, no puedes negarlo… pero tú concentración es bastante pobre. Ginny no deja de moverse. tal vez está incómoda y por eso la dichosa falda no ha dejado de subir por sus muslos. En uno de sus movimientos decides actuar. Posas una mano en su muslo teniendo contacto pleno. Aprovechando que está inclinada en tu dirección, mueves la mano como tranquilizándola y susurras " _calma, no estés tan nerviosa_ ". Sigues un poco más con el movimiento y cuando empiezas a sonrojarte, porque ya te has aprovechado de ese muslo, retiras la mano. Pero al mismo tiempo notas como Ginny te retiene de nuevo, y deja la mano donde estaba y te dice " _necesito que me tranquilices un poco más Draco_ ", y a continuación notas un mordisqueo en el lóbulo de tu oreja.

Bien, vale. Eres un adulto. Una persona con recursos, con buen temple. Eres un Mago!, pero, pero… eso te ha desarmado, te ha descolocado todos los esquemas y el escalofrío en tu espalda lo ha confirmado bien. Giras el rostro para mirarla y descubres una sonrisa pícara. Eres un caballero, tu madre te enseño para ello, por lo que consientes a la dama y sigues "tranquilizándola". Ginny se vuelve a acercar, y notas un ligero lametón y otro mordisco en tu cuello. Recorriendo tu cuello de esa forma y dejando escalofríos y tu piel erizada ahí por donde pasa. Tú no te quieres que quedar atrás, por lo que el masaje ahora va desde su rodilla hasta casi su intimidad. Como el acceso no es del todo bueno, te recuestas para su lado introduciendo tu otra mano por debajo de su falda, logrando tu objetivo de forma inmediata e incluso lo compruebas pues la has oído gemir.

Tu mano juega con su ropa interior. No tienes muy claro lo que lleva puesto, pero sí que es algo muy suave. Te acercas a uno de los bordes, en este caso al superior y lo bajas lentamente, para así meter tu mano dentro. Otro gemido, pero esta vez actúa y voltea tu rostro para besarte. Os besáis mientas tu mano consigue meterse entre sus pliegues. Sonríes, ahora sí que has conseguido que este nerviosa. Vuestras bocas no se separan porque así evitáis los gemidos. Y hablo de ambos, porque también estás siendo dulcemente torturado por una mano que se ha apoderado de tu centro viril… y que tortura tan maravillosa.

El beso cada vez se hace más torpe, y sus movimientos delatan lo que le está sucediendo, pero aún así no te deja descansar y a ese ritmo acabarás pronto.

Notas como se muerde el labio y respira con fuerza, todo para no gritar. Por fin la sientes convulsionarse y apoya su frente en la tuya. Pero por increíble que sea, su mano ha seguido trabajando, con movimientos torpes e incluso bruscos y eso, ha sido increíblemente bueno, por lo que ahora el tenso eres tú y después el convulsionado.

Respiráis intentando tranquilizaros, os sonreís y os besáis.

Tras la tempestad llega la calma, pero antes de alcanzarla debéis ordenadores y limpiaros un poco, sobre todo tu… es lo que tiene ser hombre, vuestra evidencia se ve mejor que la de una mujer.

Termina la película y el poco público que había sale lentamente del cine. Vosotros sois los últimos, así que aprovechando de eso, la coges de la cintura y la acercas a ti. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la "echas la bronca". Y la muy descarada te contesta "V _amos Draco, no creas que no he visto como me mirabas fuera del cine y aquí dentro_ " Abres la boca para replicar, pero solo se te ocurre decir " _podían habernos visto_ ". Y Ginny recoge la revista que estaba leyendo antes de empezar la película y la abre, mostrando su varita " _estabas tan absorto que ni vistes cuándo nos insonoricé y nos camuflé_ ".

Te haces un poco el ofendido y al final le adviertes que tendrá que saldar cuentas contigo. Ya estáis fuera de la sala, en el pasillo de los baños que llevan a la salida del cine. Ginny riéndose te pregunta cuál es el mejor sitio para saldar cuentas, si su casa o la tuya. Te paras en mitad del pasillo, estas algo ofendido, porque durante la película se te ha olvidado completamente que eres mago, y la muy pícara si lo ha recordado, y sabe que te ha vencido en tu punto fuerte. Así que decides que ahora es tu turno. La levantas y la llevas en volandas hacia una puerta que hay detrás. Por su cara, la has cogido de sorpresa. Cuando se encienden las luces, veía que estáis en el lavabo de señoras. Por lo que la dejas en el suelo y con tu varita, cierras la puerta e insonorizas el lugar. Te acercas a ella ya besas, cuando os separáis la comentas _"mejor arreglar todo en caliente, será más divertido"_.

Su cara de confusión se ha transformado, en tu cara favorita, la de pícara con esa sonrisa y mirada sexy. _"Que así sea"_ la oyes decir antes de atacar tu boca.

Te tiene muy caliente, así que sin contemplaciones la vuelves a levantar, agarrando ese magnifico trasero y la apoyas en los lavabos. La subes la falda y bajas el tango (ahora si puedes ver bien, lo que lleva). Y te acomodas entre sus piernas. Ella no ha estado quieta y tanto el pantalón como el calzoncillo están por las rodillas

La besas con pasión y poco a poco te introduces en ella. La notas suspirar, gemir e incluso temblar, así que lentamente comienzas vuestra tortura. La sigues besando, pero tu boca no para de moverse, sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello, su escote, un pecho, su pezón, a continuación el otro pecho y también su pezón.

Mientras sientes sus manos como arañan tu espalda y como se detienen en tu trasero, e incluso notas como te introduce un dedo lentamente. No te esperabas eso, por lo que la embestida ha sido brutal. Ambos os miráis y por vuestras sonrisas os a encantado la experiencia, así que sin dilación lo volvéis a repetir.

No aguantas más, entre la penetración y esas malditas manos, que ahora están recorriendo todo tu miembro, te estás volviendo loco. Tu compañera prácticamente va por el segundo orgasmo y a ti empieza a quedarte poco, dos embestidas a lo mucho. Y cuando estás prácticamente alcanzando la gloria, una de esas manos te aprieta ahí!, por lo que el éxtasis ha sido espectacular.

Te rindes encima de ella. Intentas recuperar el aliento y sientes como a Ginny le pasa lo mismo pues su pecho no deja de subir y bajar de forma rápida. Sientes como te acaricia el pelo, y tu comienzas a acariciar la cadera.

Después de unos minutos os incorporáis y comenzáis a vestiros. _"Creo que esto lo hace un empate"_ te dice Ginny arreglándose el pelo en una coleta. Comienzas a quitar los hechizos y cuando lo has hecho te acercas a ella. _"Sabes, puede que esto tengamos que discutirlo mas profundamente"_. Te vuelve a sonreír de forma pícara. _"Ginny, Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a mi casa, además tenemos que hablar para quedar otro día y VER la película"_ , le sujetas del brazo y lo último que oyes al dejar los baños del cine es a Ginny reír a carcajadas. Pero no te importa, tenéis toda la noche para discutir.


End file.
